In the product manufacturing technique process in which inkjet printing is required, the inkjet needle may need to be replaced for different manufacturing conditions. Current inkjet cartridges are usually entirely disposable cartridge, especially, the cassette body for accommodating the inkjet needle is of an integral configuration, such that when one of the inkjet needles is damaged, the whole cassette body needs to be replaced, rather than replacement for the damaged inkjet needle, thus resulting in cost wastage. Furthermore, when the current inkjet cartridge is disassembled or the cassette body with the inkjet needle needs to be replaced, the inkjet needle is prone to contact the operator, which may cause injury to the staffs, and at the same time, the inkjet needle may contact the foreign objects and may be contaminated, which influences the yield rate of product manufacture.